


You're My Sunshine

by clardycat7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Sad Nico, Smut, Sunshine - Freeform, Sweet, Will is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sunshine?" Nico would know that voice anywhere. </p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm the son of the god of /death/, you are the child of the sun god. I'm not sunshine." Nico frowned on the outside but inwardly smiled as his boyfriend sat next to him.</p><p>"But you're /my/ sunshine. You give me the energy I need to live." Nico blushed and scowled as Will rested his shoulder on Nico's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

Nico needed some time to himself. He headed to the edge of the forest surrounding Camp Half-Blood and sat himself down, pulling the hood of his black sweatshirt over his dark hair. 

Nico's father, Hades, had been especially neglectful lately. Nico was supposed to visit him over Christmastime, but Hades cancelled on him last minute. Persephone, his step-mom, had apologized profusely, but it wasn't enough to really make up for it. 

As Nico thought over what Christmas could have been, a time with his godly family, the grass around his body turned a sickly yellow. It turned so crispy, it crunched as someone came up behind him. 

"Sunshine?" Nico would know that voice anywhere. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm the son of the god of /death/, you are the child of the sun god. I'm not sunshine." Nico frowned on the outside but inwardly smiled as his boyfriend sat next to him.

"But you're /my/ sunshine. You give me the energy I need to live." Nico blushed and scowled as Will rested his shoulder on Nico's. 

"You aren't a plant," he pointed out. 

"You're still my sunshine. So shush." Will lightly kissed Nico's cheek. 

"What are you doing here, Will?" Nico asked. Will pouted. 

"I came to take care of my boyfriend. You're obviously still sad about your dad. And it is my job to heal the sick." Will smiled at his little joke, if you could even call it that. 

"Shut up," Nico mumbled. 

"You love me!" Will called out loudly and laid back onto the ground dramatically, pulling Nico down with him. 

"Whatever." Will pulled Nico into his chest. 

"Let's go back to your cabin." Nico looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

"Why not /your/ cabin? There's a lot more bright happiness you can smother me with at Cabin 7 than there is at Cabin 13." Will smirked and winked at Nico. 

"Yeah, but but at your cabin, we can be /alone/." Nico blushed again as Will wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Will laughed as he bounced up, practically lifted Nico a foot in the air as he got him into a standing position, and grabbed his hand to run off to the Hades Cabin.

Will pushed the Cabin 13 door open as he kissed his boyfriend hard. Even with the lights on, the color scheme of the room was black on black on black, creating a mysterious darkness. However, the two had done this countless times, so Will knew exactly how to get to the large bed on the other side of the room. Perks of being the only child in a cabin.

"Will," Nico whined desperately as he was pushed onto the bed. Will climbed over him and pushed him farther up. He flipped the two over so Nico was straddling his waist. 

"I love you, sunshine," Will whispered and smiled as he brushed his hand over Nico's cheek. 

Nico whimpered and leaned into Will's hand. "Please, I love you. Please." Will brought Nico down to connect their lips, using his tongue to coax Nico into opening his mouth.

It was amazing how much Nico changed when he was vulnerable like this. Going from a tough loner who can summon armies of zombies to a desperate boy who just wants Will pressed as close to him as possible. 

Will grabbed the bottom of Nico's shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. Nico wasted no time in doing the same to Will before pushing their bodies together. 

Will's skilled fingers (lots of medical practice has made them very steady) undid Nico's skintight black jeans and pulled them down his body. 

"/Will/, please!" Will moved Nico so his back was pressed against the bed as Will undressed himself and Nico the rest of the way. 

"Shh baby, I'm here. I'll take care of you." Nico's dark eyes looked up into Will's bright blue ones. The contrast was incredible. A masterpiece. Dark, rich brown with the most beautiful blue. Pale skin against olive. Messy blond hair to contrast with shaggy, dark hair. Sun and death. Light and dark. 

Will laid his hand against Nico's cheek again and brushed his thumb over his cheekbone as he kissed him softly. Nico kissed back in a rougher fashion, needy for love and attention. Will was more than happy to give that to him. 

The blond reached over to the dark wood bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube the couple had stashed there. 

Will covered his fingers in the substance, pushing the first into Nico's hole, making the smaller boy gasp and arch his back. 

The couple had done this way too much, will thought as it took a mere few minutes for him to open Nico up enough to take his cock. 

Will kissed the boy hard as he pushed in. Nico whined and grabbed Will's hair to pull him closer, opening his mouth. 

Will thrusted at a steady pace as Nico whimpered underneath him, desperately pressing their lips together. 

"I love you sunshine," Will spoke into Nico's ear and kissed below on his sensitive neck. 

"I love you." Nico let out a loud moan as he arched his back and came all over his stomach. Seeing his boyfriend also sent Will over the edge. 

The two lay together in silence, catching their breaths and hands intertwined between them. 

"You're amazing," Will smiled. Nico blushed.

"Thanks." Will chuckled and leaned over to kiss Nico's cheek. 

"I love you." Nico couldn't help the small smile that broke out. 

"I love you too."


End file.
